


He's too young for me

by creativefuckerzspring



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, actual age difference, drama on the way, mentions of Kpop world, not the usual a/b/o trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativefuckerzspring/pseuds/creativefuckerzspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Kyungil suddenly meets the kid he had not met in years - the younger brother of his ex and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> History needs more love! :D
> 
> And, this won't be definitely like the typical a/b/o verses because while I like them, I can't write like that. Just kept the traits I like :D
> 
> [ps: I might change the summary soon ]

Kyungil was standing in the longest possible queue in the store near to his apartment. He had come to buy some extra packs of beer for the party going on in his house. His apartment was filled with people. It was all dim lights, drinks and smoke. It was too noisy, too loud music. He was grateful that they were in the middle of that section of Seoul where the night life was quite strong. Otherwise, the sound blasting from the sound boxes would have had him thrown out by his landlady. Also thankfully, she was out of town and no one was complaining. He was tapping furiously on his phone's screen and hissing at a slightly audible range at the queue. He had wasted forty minutes already. Friends he had not met in a longtime had come over. However, it was not a party of just friends but also included people from their work. So, his friends like Seunghyun who avoided crowds would be one of the first person to leave because of which Kwon Jiyong would leave too. He sighed. A new text notification popped up. They had left. Their busy lives had kept them all apart and finally, when they had had some time to sit together and talk, he had wasted half of it in a store. There was one more guy to go before his turn at the counter but, suddenly, the guy in front of him turned around - a young boy and said,

“You may go ahead.” He smiled at Kyungil and stepped aside. Both Kyungil and the man at the counter looked at him, puzzled. He mumbled a quick thanks, got his stuff billed and made a dash for his place. But, most of his friends were already gone. Only Lee Soohyuk was waiting for him to inform that he was leaving too. He was glad that they had met and it was sad their friend Seungho was leaving and may be the others should try and meet again sometime soon. Kyungil dumped the beer packs on the kitchen counter and went to the living room. He sat in the corner of the sofa with his previously abandoned tumbler half filled with whiskey. His long time friend Ang Seungho was leaving Seoul. In fact, he was moving to the US. They had invited a lot of people. Given the job description he and his friends held, most of the guests were wannabe celebrities or, people who worked for celebrities. Kyungil himself was a choreographer. He was the assistant to the main choreographer of one of the most famous boy groups in the Kpop scenario. The company was talking about appointing him as the head choreographer for their new project. Kyungil hoped the rookies would be good because the present group consisted of a bunch of talentless people well promoted. What irked Kyungil about them was how young and disrespectful they were. How they abused their popularity. He sighed and rubbed his temples. There were too many alphas in his flat. Their scents were giving him a headache. He wished the party to get over soon so that he could go sleep. He slouched in his seat, glad that he was momentarily being given space. It was just barely past midnight and he had already received so many.. propositions. Some omegas were bold enough to directly straddle his lap. Some alphas low-key checking him out. Some betas flirting with him. Any other time, Kyungil would have welcomed it but, right then, he was exhausted. Mentally, physically. His best friend was leaving the country. His job was in that stage where promotion meant even higher pay scale but, lesser time for himself. As it was, he barely managed to set some quiet time for himself. He was usually so tired, he would drift off to sleep on the sofa as soon as he would reach his home. However, his flat, his salary, the constant touring was worth it at the end of the day. Hence, he could manage to put up being with dumb young obnoxious alphas. 

"Why are you alone? Kyungie, c'm on, man." Seungho sat down next to him with a can of beer in his hand.

"You know am not - " 

"Why do you suffer from cold ice prince syndrome?" 

Kyungil bristled. "I do not. What gives you the idea."

"Here, have.” His friend offered him his can. Kyungil took a sip and returned it. “You know I have to be on my best health. They are very strict about all this at the company.”

Seungho made a face. “Yea, yea. I hope you get laid soon so that you are not so.... So, wound up all the time."

"I'm n-" Something crashed in the kitchen and Kyungil got up quickly to inspect the source of the noise. People were dancing, singing, chatting at the top of their voices. There were way too many bodies for his little flat and he regretted throwing a party for his friend's farewell. It should have been a small and private one. His jug was lying shattered on the kitchen floor and a strangled noise left his mouth. The floor was now slippery, wet and dirty. He inhaled sharply. He had to punch somebody. Just punch someone. He didn't see the face of the people who offered him apologies and left the place quickly. He bent down to collect the shattered pieces of his water jug. He rummaged through the drawers for a plastic bag. He dumped all the glass pieces into the plastic, tied it and decided to leave it out by his flat's main door so that it was collected in the morning. He couldn't risk the drunk guests stepping on it. He navigated his way through the intoxicated crowd and unlatched the bolt as soon as he reached the entrance. He pushed the door open and was startled. There was a small figure in front of him, wrapped in black coat, black t-shirt, ripped jean, black scarf, black converses and a black beanie covering the head. The smaller figure had jumped in surprise when Kyungil had opened the door and had.. squeaked in surprise. Kyungil wasn't sure. Did people in real life actually squeak? He tried to have a better look of the face. Half of it was covered under a pair of round glasses. There were black strands of hair sticking out from under the beanie and covering the forehead. Besides the nose, cheeks and lips, Kyungil could barely see the face in the soft yellow lighting right outside his door.

"Err.. Is this the party for ... Ang Seungho’s farewell?" Kyungil blinked. Right. He placed the plastic bag down carefully and nudged it aside with one foot. 

"Yup." He crossed his arms across his chest. "A friend of Seungho's?" The stranger fidgeted. He looked pretty young. Was he trying to gatecrash? Kyungil noticed how even his palms were black mitten clad. He had never seen so much black on any person who was not an idol on the stage. Perhaps, he was back from some sort of funeral?

"No." The younger boy looked nervous. "Umm.. I'm looking for him." Kyungil raised an eyebrow. He had to make sure the boy was not a gatecrasher before he let him in. "I have to give him something."

"Well, you can give that to me."

The boy’s nose scrunched. "I'm afraid I can't. I am sorry but, I don't know you, so, if you would just call him. He - he knows me." Kyungil's both the eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Last time he had checked, Kyungil knew every single person his friend knew. Not because he had wanted to know but because his best friend Seungho made sure he did.

"Look, am really sorry but-"

"My name's Jang Yijeong. I'll wait here outside if you wish. You can go and confirm it from him and then, call him outside. I came all the way here just to drop off a gift so.. " Kyungil frowned because he thought the name oddly sounded familiar but, he couldn't recall from where. The kid was rubbing his arms, a black bag (god dammit) slung over one shoulder, shivering slightly. Kyungil was a lot of things but not cold hearted like his friends believed. This Yijeong was looking at him with so much sincerity, he had to concede.

"Come on in." Kyungil tossed his head in the direction of the inside of his flat and stepped back to give the kid space to enter. His left arm suddenly shot out and stopped the boy who turned his head up to look at him, with wide questioning eyes and wow, did they have so much of height difference? "I hope you are legal." The kid chuckled, his eyes slanting into crescents from his smile.

"Yes, I'm an adult. Plus, like I said, am here just to drop off a gift." Kyungil returned him an awkward smile and shut the door behind them, ignoring the faint sweet scent hanging on the boy. He lead them through the crowd glad that nothing untoward was happening. He didn't want to expose the kid to anything that he was better off not seeing.

"Yah, Kyungie where were y- Omo, omo, is that you Yijeong-ah?"

"Hyung!"

Kyungil looked between the two shocked. Seungho recognized him instantly. He, however, definitely did not remember seeing the kid ever. He couldn't be a relative of his best friend’s, he was sure. The name was ringing a bell. Where had he heard it before? He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Curious to know who the boy was but, not wishing to eavesdrop, he excused himself to grab a drink. Some of the guests were finally leaving. He went to see them off. They were thanking him for the nice party and the delicious food served before the drinks and slowly, they all trickled out. A few were passed out in some corners of his flat, unfortunately. Kyungil didn't bother waking them up. He was going to kick them out come morning. By the time he freshened up, changed into a comfortable pair of clothing and went back to the living room, ready to call it a night, he saw the disappearing back of the Jang kid, Seungho trailing after him. They were arguing over Yijeong leaving at such an ungodly hour. When Seungho asked him (and he knew Seungho wanted Kyungil to support his friend for it), Kyungil just shrugged his shoulders. The kid laughed loudly and Kyungil looked at him in surprise. His friend cursed at him and grudgingly, let the kid go. The choreographer sauntered back to the sofa and plopped on it.

"So, who was it?" 

"What do you mean by who was it?" Seungho fell into the seat next to him.

"I didn't think you dated such young people."

"Young- date? Who? Yijeong? What? No!"

"Relax. It's ok, if you did." Kyungil flapped one hand in air and did the ‘v’ gesture with his fingers.

"Obviously not. He's not my type."

"So, why were you guys being so chummy? I have never seen him before with you."

His friend was frowning. "Don't tell me you did not recognize him." Kyungil grimaced. “What. Oh my god, you actually didn't!” Kyungil scowled, irritated.

“Am really tired. Not up for silly games. Just tell me who he was.”

Seungho was laughing. “Yah, paboyah, he's Yijeong-ah. Our Yijeong-ah." "What do you mean by 'our Yijeong-ah’ ?"

"Kyungie~~ He is Jang Yijeong. Keun Suk hyung's baby brother! Your first boyfriend's dongsaeng." His eyes widened.

“Keun Suk’s brother? Dongsaeng? That little fat kid? _Seulma.._ ”

“The very same.”

“Fuck.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is slow-build. I know. Am sorry T-T I just can't make characters go all boom-boom from the start :( But, there's a lot of Kdrama-esque drama coming up! Wait for it.
> 
> Comments, bookmarks and kudos are what I live for.
> 
>  
> 
> [ PS: Jang Keun Suk is Hwang Tae Kyung. Need I say more? XD ]

It had been three months since his friend Seungho had left Korea who had settled down and moved in with his present girlfriend. Kyungil wondered how long their present relationship would last. Kyungil would bet a few weeks. He chuckled. He dumped the residue of his coffee in the sink, rinsing the mug and placing it on the kitchen counter to dry. He stopped by the window to peer outside to see white lines streaking an otherwise dark sky, marking the arrival of dawn. He had been on Skype with Seungho for almost an hour till the designer’s beta girfriend decided to interrupt them and whisk his, Kyungil’s friend away. He sighed. He couldn’t protest. Just because he wasn’t with anyone didn’t mean he didn’t understand how important it was to be with someone. More importantly, at his age, any person would be well aware of ‘relationships’ and such because society would never fail to remind one of that. Even if it was the twenty first century and things had progressed somethings hadn’t changed. Even if one hadn’t bonded and been tied down to their mate through a ceremony, one still had had to be in a relationship. Kyungil was twenty-nine and had been single for the longest time. He put the laptop’s lid down and went to the bathroom. Since he was awake, he’d go do some exercise. He stopped in the middle of the room when his phone began ringing from the other end of his home. Nobody he knew would call him at this hour. Not even people from his work because they had returned just the day before from their Hawaii trip the company had arranged for it’s idols and staff. Curious, he took fast steps towards his bedroom. It was silent again, the ringtone stopping midway.

Was someone giving him a missed call? Seriously?

Intrigued, he went faster, picking his phone up from under the pile of sheets and comforters. He slid his thumb on the screen to unlock it only to stare at an unknown number in the log. May be the caller realized he/she was dialing the wrong number? Kyungil would usually ignore it, deciding that if it was an emergency, the caller would always call back.

May be it was lack of sleep. He pressed his index finger on the number and placed his phone against his ear. On the third ring, the call’s received.

“Kyungil.” The voice at the end of the line said, sounding relieved.

“Suk? Suk-ah?” Kyungil gaped, looking at his phone’s screen, at the unknown number. Only then he registered the country code. It was of Japan. “Hyung? Keunsuk hyung? Is that you?” A soft voice (as much was possible for a static tone to seem soft) laughed.

“Yes, Kyunggie. It’s me.”

“Woa. Never expected you would call again.” He replied in disbelief.

“Had you expected me to? To call you?”

“No.” Kyungil laughed. “No, hyung. No expectations and all that jazz.”

Jang Keunsuk’s laughter was deep and like breeze. “Good. You were always a good learner.”

“Thanks. Am guessing you didn’t call me just to praise me?” When the omega didn’t reply, Kyungil looked at the screen again to check. The call was still on. “Hyung? Is everything okay?”

“Do you- do you remember my brother?”

Kyungil sat down on the bed. “Yijeong?”

“Yes.”

“What about him?”

“He- he met with an-an ac- accident. Can you - could you please go check on him?” Kyungil frowned. He had met the Yijeong kid on the day he was leaving for Hawaii. He was fine then.

“When did this happen?”

“A few hours back. They called me from the hospital an hour back to notify. He is in the ER section for now but..”

“But?”, he prompted.

“They won’t go ahead with the necessary operation until the documents are signed and I would go back but, I won’t be able to catch a flight and reach on time. They would leave him like that or, not take it too seriously.”

Kyungil scowled. “They can’t do that, hyung. They need to-”

“Conscience and duty is nothing in front of money. I wouldn’t have disturbed you at this hour -”

“Hyung. You don’t have to explain. I’ll get ready and leave in a few minutes. Your brother will be okay, okay?” Even if Keunsuk’s voice was calm, he knew the elder would be very worried for his younger brother. He got up from his bed. “I’ll call you back when I reach the hospital. Which hospital is it?”

“Hyungeok University Hospital. Thank you so much, Kyungil.”

“I like that kid too. It’s my responsibility too. I’ll go get ready.”

“Okay.” He threw his phone back onto the bed and hurried to pull a jacket, two t-shirts and a pair of jeans from his closet. He quickly changed into the clothes, grabbed his phone, his car keys and an apple from the table.

 

*

 

It took him around forty minutes to reach the hospital, park his car and then find the ER section and it’s reception desk.

“I’m here for a patient. Jang Yijeong.” The Beta receptionist looked pissed.

“Ah. The drunk omega.” Kyungil frowned but, let it pass. “Are you his alpha? Guardian?”

“Err.. No. Am just representing for his brother. Jang Keunsuk. Hold on. I’ll get him to talk to you.” The receptionist openly scowled. The choreographer ignored him. He didn’t get why people took up such jobs if they didn’t want to do what it entailed. Keunsuk picked up the call after the second try, apologizing before Kyungil hands over the phone to the receptionist who then talked to the omega but they get into an argument because Yijeong had no Alpha guardian and it was very necessary for an Alpha guardian and it didn’t matter if Keunsuk was his brother by blood if he was an omega and sitting in another country. The receptionist disconnected the call, informing Kyungil that he could take Yijeong back if he wanted. He informed the alpha that he was really in no place to allow his forms to pass through and get him ready for any surgery because he was only following instructions when Kyungil threatened to sue him.

Irritated, he called Keunsuk again. “What do I do? They are not allowing. Who is his local guardian?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean by you don’t know? How the hell is he in an university without any guardian?”

“Yijeong never informed me about things like that.”

“Even then! This is so irresponsible of you!”

“I know.”

Yijeong raked a hand through his hair, grunting in frustration. “Fine. I’ll see what I can do. Give me your lawyer’s number. I hope he has, at least, a lawyer.” Kyungil glared at no one in particular.

“Yea. Park Samdong-ssi is his lawyer too now.”

“Okay. Send his number. I’ll call him.”

By the time he was able to reach Park Samdong and get him to make Kyungil Yijeong’s local alpha guardian, a few hours had already passed. He growled at the receptionist while submitting the legal documents demanding him to get the legal process done quickly. Kyungil had been drifting off to sleep, waiting in the lounge area when Keunsuk called him to inform he had reached Seoul. Informing at the reception desk that Yijeong’s elder brother would be reaching in a few minutes (thankful that there had been a change in the nurses’ shift and it was a kind-looking omega at the desk), he left.

Their boss had called for a meeting. He reached twenty minutes late. Kyungil had never been a minute late since his first day. Everyone in the meeting had looked at him, puzzled and some with concern. He shook his head, flashing a thumbs up. He winked at the pretty noona sitting opposite to him. She was a beta who was leading their image/concept/creative team. He turned around to look at the projected screen, just like everyone else, everyone forgetting the momentary distraction.

 

*

 

Kyungil received a text from Keunsuk next day in the afternoon saying that all was well. Yijeong was to be discharged the next day. He called Keunsuk back, asking him to call him if he needed something. Keunsuk thanked him and that was that. He didn’t hear anything further from the omega idol and the matter slipped from Kyungil’s mind.

 

*

 

Kyungil had met Yijeong twice after Yang Seungho’s farewell party. Both the times they met in the departmental store. Yijeong turned out to be the guy whom Kyungil used to meet time to time in the said store. Often, they found themselves in the queue for the cashier counter and Yijeong always stepping aside to let Kyungil get his items billed first. Kyungil never paused to ask the kid why but, always made sure to thank him before leaving.

He was standing in the same store contemplating buying eggs, meat, milk instead of cold noodles packets and packs of beer. The door to the store opened, the bell ringing and Kyungil heard a familiar-ish voice. Curious, he took a few steps towards the other aisle. It was Yijeong chatting excitedly with a guy, his one arm in cast. His friend, as Kyungil assumed, went to the ‘chill station’ and came back with bottles of milk and juices. They were being loud, laughing. Yijeong’s friend was flirting with the girl at the counter (if the blush on her face was anything to go by) while Keunsuk’s dongsaeng stood next to his friend, giggling. Kyungil’s lips quirked in amusement. It had been six weeks since the Yijeong-hospital thing. The kid looked well. Better, definitely. Kyungil never checked in with his progress. He would always remember at odd hours but wouldn’t call since there was always an etiquette to follow when an omega was involved and chances of Yijeong knowing that Kyungil knew about his accident was less. Kyungil, accidentally, knocked the deodorant bottle next to him on the rack with his elbow. Yijeong’s head snapped in his direction and Kyungil, ducked moving out of his vision. He blinked, confused with his own action. He could see Yijeong looking for the source of noise. Kyungil was standing at the end, almost at the corner, hidden from anyone standing near the entrance. Yijeong took a step in his direction but, his friend grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. He watched as the two young boys proceeded towards the door, the billed items in their hands, Yijeong whining, making loud gestures. Kyungil chuckled, placing the deo back in it’s place. He picked cold noodles packets and two bottles of milk before dumping them on the counter in front of the girl with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again

Kyungil is on his way to his company’s building with weariness and agitation strumming through his bones. He stops at the nearest Starbucks outlet for his cup of Americano. He has to pick Kasper up on the way - a friend and colleague- first. It is four in the morning and his eyes are burning and he wants to punch all the young alpha idols. Apparently, one of them injured themselves and now the whole choreography has to be changed and their concert begins in only three days. Kyungil was sleeping when he got the unfortunate call and he called Kasper to join him in his misery. That lucky bastard had been lounging in his home the past one week. He collides into someone tall and lanky (another alpha) and hisses. Said alpha seems younger than him and just raises an eyebrow at the sound Kyungil makes and side-steps him with his two hands raised in mock-surrender and the choreographer would have been annoyed by that gesture had it not been for the scent clinging onto the alpha.

“Like what you see?” The younger alpha asks cheekily, winks and walks away towards the counter and Kyungil hurries out, his face red.

What was that scent? It felt familiar.

But, he had never seen that man? boy? before in his life.

 

*

 

It’s almost around five by the time he picks up Kasper and reaches the practice hall. Seeing his clenched jaws and upset aura, the idols assemble quickly and practice for the new choreography begins.

 

He is exhausted by the time he manages to find some spare time and slink away to the company’s cafeteria. He orders for a measly breakfast as not much time is there to spare. Kyungil gobbles his food in haste (a thing he hates but, has to do thanks to his job) and runs back to discuss certain things with the beta who is heading the Creative/Concept team.

 

*

 

It’s the following afternoon. He and Kasper are sitting at one of the tables at the cafeteria. His phone buzzes for the third time and swipes it cancel with the swipe of his thumb. The omega opposite to him gives him a questioning look and Kyungil shrugs.

“Wrong number.”

Kasper hums and goes back to chewing his burger and Kyungil stuffs his mouth with kimbap. Kasper is naturally lean and lithe while Kyungil has a heavier mass and bigger body proportions -an obvious thing given their dynamics. Kasper can happily eat away a lot of junk food without worrying about future body mass while Kyungil can not. He is good the way he is- lean, agile and strong. The alpha choreographer isn’t also among those alphas who like to become too muscular because that’s the alpha way. He doesn’t buy that shit.

Kyungil doesn’t get a call from that number again; neither that day or, after. The lady on the other side was talking about some ‘bill’ of something something of his ‘ward’ and asking him if he is going to pay for it when he has repeatedly said no that he has no ward, excuse me.

 

*

 

The idol group in his charge has flown out of the country for oversea concerts and he can breathe a sigh of relief. A few days of respite which he is looking forward to immensely. He feels himself sag in relief when he sees his apartment come into his view. Kyungil maneuvers his car into the parking lot and on a last moment decision decides to head out to the nearest departmental store. Come morning, he won’t do a thing he knows so, he is going to stock his fridge with some basics. He draws his jacket a little bit closer to himself. It had been raining till a few minutes back and it is close to midnight so, it is cold. Really cold. He is about to enter the store when the little bundle of clothes and bones a little further away from the entrance catches his notice. He is unable to decide what he is supposed to do. Should he go inquire if there’s some problem? Then again, that’s not Kyungil’s usual behaviour and appears rude and sounds even more so even when he is trying to be polite. The lady at the billing counter gestures him to come in and so he does.

“Who’s that?” He asks tossing his head in the direction of the glass from wherein they can see the back of the lump huddled outside.

“A sweet boy.”

It takes him around ten minutes to find out the items he was looking for including the packet of meat required for making samgyeopsal and dumps them on the counter.

“Do you know him?” He is somehow feeling uneasy about this seeing the figure curled into himself. He doesn’t like it.

The lady shakes her head. “Not really. He comes here whenever he is too upset. The others know him though. Apparently, he too is a regular customer here.”

Kyungil takes out his wallet and pays for them and his eyes widen as he sees for the first time the face of the boy in the reflection of the mirror hanging behind the counter. He immediately turns around and marches out.

 

“Yijeong?”

 

The boy turns his face towards the alpha, his eyes barely opened. He looks drunk and Kyungil stares at him in shock. He composes himself in the next second and asks angrily, “what are you doing here?”

The boy hiccups and his head just lolls and Kyungil licks his lip in worry. This was not how he thought he is going to meet Keunsuk’s dongsaeng again. What should he do?

“Hey, hey, wake up.” He pats the boy on his cheek repeatedly but, he doesn’t seem to be paying attention to his surrounding. “This is not a safe place or, hour to be here, Yijeong-ssi.”

“ssi?” The boy opens his eyes half and hiccups. “Why so formal?” His mouth widens to a smile and Kyungil might have found all this cute but, he doesn’t at the moment.

“Let’s get you home, Jang Yijeong. You shouldn’t be here.” He tries to pull the boy up who resists with all his will. He is surprisingly strong for someone so small.

“Why can’t I be?” Hiccup. “Why?” Hiccup. “Cuz am an omega?”

Kyungil’s eyes are only slightly rounder. The time when he knew the kid he was actually a kid and with no dynamics. Just a male human and it is odd hearing him say that.

“Yes and no. It’s never safe to be outside like this.” He hauls the boy up and grips him by his waist while putting the omega’s right hand on his shoulder. Yijeong sways in front of him, his eyes wide and mouth open; the crown of his head near Kyungil’s chin.

“Why is it safe to be with you?” He asks, his voice raspy and bats his eyelids. Kyungil jerks him away to his side. The ahjumma in the store is watching them with concern.

“I’ll come and collect those later.” Kyungil adds hastily, “I know him. I am going to drop him back to his university.”

It is not much of a trouble to take the kid back to his parking lot and unlocks his car with the key.

“Why did ya bring me ‘er?” Yijeong’s voice slurs. “Wanna ‘av fun?” He tries to wiggle his eyebrows. The alpha rolls his eyes. 

“Just shut up, don’t drink and don’t loiter again.” He opens the door to let the omega inside who then says,

“Aye, aye, Alpha-nim.”

The title runs like electrocution through him and Kyungil in reflex dumps the kid on the passenger seat. His eyes are wide as saucers, the tips of his ears burning red. Yijeong snuggles into the jacket the alpha had draped on him on the way and blanks out unaware of the reaction to his words. The alpha slams the door shut and hurries to his seat and starts the car.

 

Even when they reach the campus, he still has goosebumps all over him. He climbs out of his car huffing and roughly opens the door. “Yijeong, you can wake up now.”

Thankfully, the omega’s phone starts ringing again (it had been ringing constantly for the last five minutes and the boy had slept through it) and he plucks it out. He receives it.

“Jonggie, where the _fuck_ ar-”

“He is outside near the campus accommodations.”

“Oh. That’s a relief!” He hears the boy shout ‘found him, Shi hyung’ to someone else. “Who are you though and why are you receiving his call? Is he okay?” There’s a lot of commotion after that barely reaching him through the static and a ‘No, you don’t. relax. I’ll go check.’

“He is passed out. Now if you may hurry.”

“Where exactly did you say you are?”

 

It takes the boy fifteen minutes to find them and Kyungil stamps his foot irritated. It is the same alpha he had seen Yijeong with in the store a few weeks back.

 

“Ohh my lord. Yijeong!” Kyungil rolls his eyes. The new alpha boy pulls the omega boy out and kisses him loudly on the forehead. “Oh my god, you’re safe.” Yijeong is barely awake, mumbling some nonsense and the alpha takes a step back watching the two of them. It is only because he is seen the other alpha with the omega before that he lets the omega go with him.

“Thank you so much!” The alpha boy gives a half way bow and turns to the omega. “Can you walk, Yijeonggie?” There’s affection in his eyes and voice. Kyungil rolls his eyes again.

“He’ll fall sick. Take him inside.”

“Yes, of course.”

 

Kyungil watches them struggle till the nearest block where another tall figure appears who without any hesitation picks the omega up into his arms and the three of them disappear from his sight.

 

Somehow, even when he reaches his home, kicks his shoes off and jumps onto his bed the moment he sees it, the image burning in his eyes is of the dark figure lifting Yijeong up.

 

Who was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?


End file.
